Conventionally, automatic teller machines or the like used in financial institutions, shops or the like have accepted cash such as bank notes or coins from customers, and paid out cash to customers, for example, in accordance with transaction contents with the customers.
Some automatic teller machines have, for example, a bank note deposit-withdrawal unit that accepts bank notes from a customer and pays out bank notes to a customer, a determination unit that determines the denominations and authenticity of inserted bank notes, a temporary reservation unit that temporarily reserves inserted bank notes, a transportation unit that transports bank notes, and a bank note storage that stores bank notes for each denomination.
Some determination units internally have a magnetic detection unit that detects magnetic ink attached to bank notes, an optical detection unit that detects images of bank notes, and a thickness detection unit that detects the thickness of bank notes (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).